


I Don't Care

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: Growing Together, Pains and All - Platonic Logince AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakup, College AU, Crying, Gen, High School AU, Implied Logicality, platonic logince verse, they make up and are back to being friends again though, you can pry this friendship from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman and Logan met in kindergarten, and Logan though that this might be good.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, platonic Logince
Series: Growing Together, Pains and All - Platonic Logince AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720285
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel/companion to my fic "Is This Seat Taken?" 
> 
> Lots of my followers and friends on tumblr seemed to enjoy the first part and wanted a sequel, so here we are!

Logan hadn’t really cared about the bus ride, or finding a group, or much other than the learning he would do in kindergarten. He sat in the middle of the bus, too far back to be labelled a “goody two shoes,” and too close to the front to be one of the “cool kids.” Average. Unnoticeable. In his short six years of life, Logan found this to be the easiest way to exist. 

So Logan didn’t really care when another kid boarded the bus and made a beeline for him, asking “Hey! Is this seat taken?” 

He didn’t care when the kid stuck out his hand and said “Hi! I’m Roman!” and He didn’t care when Roman’s brother, who was sulking across the aisle, mumbled a petulant “‘m Remus.” 

Still, Logan shook Roman’s hand and offered up his own name. He gave a shy smile and thought for a moment that maybe having a friend or two wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

A lot can change in a year. All it took was one year for Logan to care very very much about his friend, about Roman. 

“Hey Specks! Is this seat taken?” 

Logan doesn't even have to turn to know who it is, to know that Roman, his best friend, had found the empty seat next to him, the one he had been vigilantly protecting and saving just for Roman. 

“I’ll have you know it’s reserved for my best friend. So yes, it is taken.” Logan replied, smiling proudly because Roman is his best friend, and he saved that seat especially for him! 

Roman deflates a little, looking downtrodden, a frown where a smile was supposed to be. 

Logan panicked. “Roman, you know that’s you, right?” 

The reaction was instant. Roman’s expression righted itself, his demeanor once again bright and bubbly. 

“‘Course I did!” Roman replied, though Logan isn’t sure he believes him. 

Logan didn’t really care about that right now though. What Logan cared about was that he had his friend here, next to him, his  _ best friend _ , sitting with him as they began their next year of school.

* * *

“People are gonna  _ talk _ , Logan. Hell, they probably already are, and I don’t want it to make you uncomfortable! You’ve got so much going for you, I- 

“I don’t  _ care _ , Roman!” 

Both boys froze, the words of their argument catching up with them. Roman was the first to react. 

“You don’t-”

“That’s not what I meant!” Logan frantically tried to explain. Roman closed his mouth, nodding at Logan to continue. 

Logan took a shaky breath and hugged himself, not meeting Roman’s eyes. 

“I don’t care if people think I’m gay, or that I like you, or whatever rumors go around. I- we’re friends. And that could never make me uncomfortable.” 

Logan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “The only way I’d change how I act is if it made  _ you  _ uncomfortable. I care about you, not what others might say behind my back.” 

At first, Roman didn’t respond. Logan thought he might have said something wrong. He looked up, ready to assess the damage and backtrack as needed, but he was met with a small smile gracing Roman’s features. 

“Would you still be comfortable… if they weren’t all rumors?” Roman asked quietly, his expression soft and vulnerable. 

Logan let out a little gasp. Searching Roman for any sign of trickery, any trace of their playful banter. He found none. 

“I- yeah…” Logan admitted, going red in the face. 

Roman let out a bit of a hysterical laugh, surging forward to hug Logan, the boy he’d had a crush on for the last two years, the boy who would hopefully be his boyfriend, the boy who he loved, the boy he’d accidentally confessed to, just in time for their senior prom. 

Logan gladly accepted the hug, letting out a few hysterical giggles before pulling away. 

“Just so we’re clear, this means that you- you like me back? Like  _ that _ ?” 

Roman laughed, pulling his nerd, his boyfriend, his  _ best friend _ back into a hug. 

“Yes, I do like you back, like  _ that _ .” 

Logan smiled and returned the hug, mumbling words of affection Roman couldn’t quite make out. 

“Specks, you’re gonna be late for class!” Roman chuckled. 

Logan looked up at Roman from where he was held securely in the taller boy’s arms and beamed.

“I don’t care.”

* * *

Roman couldn’t believe his ears. He’d stopped listening altogether. 

“Roman? Roman are you there?” Logan’s voice snapped Roman out of his stupor. How unfortunate. 

Roman raised the receiver of his cell phone back to his lips. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, Specks. I’m still here.” Roman was barely able to conceal the tremble in his voice. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. 

“So you… you want to take a break…” Roman reiterated Logan’s words to him. 

Roman could hear Logan swallow and let out a shaky breath on the other end of the line. “I… Yeah. Yeah, Roman, I do. I think it will be good for both of us.” 

There was a long silence. Logan was about to call Roman’s name again when he heard short, breathy gasps from the other end of the call. His eyes widened. 

“Roman! Roman are you-!” 

“I’m not crying!” Roman yelled through his tears. A sob broke through his lips. “I’m not crying.”

Logan stayed on the line while Roman calmed himself down. After one final deep breath, Roman spoke again. 

“So… what does this mean for us?” 

Logan sighed. “I… don’t know. And right now, I don’t care. I just… there’s something I want to give a try, and I don’t want to do that behind your back, or by deceptive means or with any attachments.” 

Roman’s breath caught in his throat. He let out a bitter, humorless chuckle. 

“So there’s someone else, is there?” 

Logan hung up the phone.

* * *

Time passed and wounds healed. Logan and Roman both graduated with wildly different degrees. They mended their friendship over the past several years, and they’d grown even closer in that time than they had been before. 

Sure, they still had rough patches, as any friends do, but they worked through it and talked it out like the responsible adults they’d grown to be. 

One such rough patch was now: planning Logan’s wedding. 

Roman was  _ overjoyed _ to be included in the process, and honored to be asked to be Logan’s best man. Still, he had some concerns. 

“Logan, people will talk. Your ex is now your best man? And working closely with you to plan everything? From an outside perspective that seems… kinda sketch, I guess.” Roman warned. 

Logan looked up from his laptop, an unamused eyebrow raised. 

“Is it ‘sketch’ to you?” He asked in earnest. 

Roman  guffawed . “Of course not! You and I both know that!” 

Logan nodded. “Then I don’t care what anyone will say. You are my  _ best friend _ . Always have been. Some gossip from Aunt Patty won’t change that.” 

Roman chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks, Lo. You’re my best friend too.” 

Logan looked over to Roman with a soft smile. After a moment it turned to a smirk. He smacked Roman lightly with a manila folder. 

“You’re a sap, you know that?” 

Roman laughed. “Yeah, but I’m your sap. You just said it yourself, I’m your best friend. You’re stuck with me forever and ever now.” He grinned. 

Logan chuckled and shook his head. “There  _ are  _ worse fates.” He admitted

Roman gasped in mock offense, and Logan full out laughed as their banter resumed, falling into the comfortable rhythm their friendship was always meant to have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!   
> Find me on tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas and @chris-writings!


End file.
